universalmonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Lon Chaney, Sr./Filmography
Filmography *''The Honor of the Family'' (1912) (uncredited) *''The Ways of Fate'' (1913) *''Suspense'' (1913) (unconfirmed) *''Shon the Piper'' (1913) *''The Blood Red Tape of Charity'' (1913) *''The Restless Spirit'' (1913) (uncredited) *''Poor Jake's Demise'' (1913) *''The Sea Urchin'' (1913) *''The Trap'' (1913) *''Almost an Actress'' (1913) *''An Elephant on His Hands'' (1913) *''Back to Life'' (1913) *''Red Margaret, Moonshiner'' (1913) *''Bloodhounds of the North'' (1913) *''The Lie'' (1914) *''The Honor of the Mounted'' (1914) *''Remember Mary Magdalen'' (1914) *''Discord and Harmony'' (1914) *''The Menace to Carlotta'' (1914) *''The Embezzler'' (1914) *''The Lamb, the Woman, the Wolf'' (1914) *''The End of the Feud'' (1914) *''The Tragedy of Whispering Creek'' (1914) *''The Unlawful Trade'' (1914) *''Heartstrings'' (1914) *''The Forbidden Room'' (1914) *''The Old Cobbler'' (1914) *''The Hopes of Blind Alley'' (1914) *''A Ranch Romance'' (1914) *''Her Grave Mistake'' (1914) *''By the Sun's Rays'' (1914) *''The Oubliette'' (1914) *''A Miner's Romance'' (1914) *''Her Bounty'' (1914) *''The Higher Law'' (1914) *''Richelieu'' (1914) *''The Pipes o' Pan'' (1914) *''Virtue Is Its Own Reward'' (1914) *''Her Life's Story'' (1914) *''Lights and Shadows'' (1914) *''The Lion, the Lamb, the Man'' (1914) *''A Night of Thrills'' (1914) *''Her Escape'' (1914) *''The Sin of Olga Brandt'' (1915) *''The Star of the Sea'' (1915) *''A Small Town Girl'' (1915) *''The Measure of a Man'' (1915) *''The Threads of Fate'' (1915) *''When the Gods Played a Badger Game'' (1915) *''Such Is Life'' (1915) *''Where the Forest Ends'' (1915) *''Outside the Gates'' (1915) *''All for Peggy'' (1915) *''The Desert Breed'' (1915) *''Maid of the Mist'' (1915) *''The Grind'' (1915) *''The Girl of the Night'' (1915) *''The Stool Pigeon'' (1915 - also directed) *''For Cash'' (1915 - directed only) *''An Idyll of the Hills'' (1915) *''The Stronger Mind'' (1915) *''The Oyster Dredger'' (1915 - also directed) *''Steady Company'' (1915) *''The Violin Maker'' (1915 - also directed) *''The Trust'' (1915 - also directed) *''Bound on the Wheel'' (1915) *''Mountain Justice'' (1915) *''Quits'' (1915) *''The Chimney's Secret'' (1915 - also directed) *''The Pine's Revenge'' (1915) *''The Fascination of the Fleur de Lis'' (1915) *''Alas and Alack'' (1915) *''A Mother's Atonement'' (1915) *''Lon of Lone Mountain'' (1915) *''The Millionaire Paupers'' (1915) *''Under a Shadow'' (1915) *''Father and the Boys'' (1915) *''Stronger Than Death'' (1915) *''Dolly's Scoop'' (1916) *''The Grip of Jealousy'' (1916) *''Tangled Hearts'' (1916) *''The Gilded Spider'' (1916) *''Bobbie of the Ballet'' (1916) *''The Grasp of Greed'' (1916) *''The Mark of Cain'' (1916) *''If My Country Should Call'' (1916) *''Felix on the Job'' (1916) *''The Place Beyond the Winds'' (1916) *''Accusing Evidence'' (1916) *''The Price of Silence'' (1916) *''The Piper's Price'' (1917) *''Hell Morgan's Girl'' (1917) *''The Mask of Love'' (1917) *''The Girl in the Checkered Coat'' (1917) *''The Flashlight'' (1917) *''A Doll's House'' (1917) *''Fires of Rebellion'' (1917) *''The Rescue'' (1917) *''Pay Me!'' (1917) *''Triumph'' (1917) *''The Empty Gun'' (1917) *''Anything Once'' (1917) *''The Scarlet Car'' (1917) *''The Grand Passion'' (1918) *''Broadway Love'' (1918) *''The Kaiser, the Beast of Berlin'' (1918) *''Fast Company'' (1918) *''A Broadway Scandal'' (1918) *''Riddle Gawne'' (1918) *''That Devil, Bateese'' (1918) *''The Talk of the Town'' (1918) *''Danger, Go Slow'' (1918) *''The Wicked Darling'' (1919) *''The False Faces'' (1919) *''A Man's Country'' (1919) *''Paid in Advance'' (1919) *''The Miracle Man'' (1919) *''When Bearcat Went Dry'' (1919) *''Victory'' (1919) *''Daredevil Jack'' (1920) *''Treasure Island'' (1920) *''The Gift Supreme'' (1920) *''Nomads of the North'' (1920) *''The Penalty'' (1920) *''Outside the Law'' (1920) *''For Those We Love'' (1921) *''Bits of Life'' (1921) *''The Ace of Hearts'' (1921) *''The Trap'' (1922) *''Voices of the City'' (1922) *''Flesh and Blood'' (1922) *''The Light in the Dark'' (1922) *''Oliver Twist'' (1922) *''Shadows'' (1922) *''Quincy Adams Sawyer'' (1922) *''A Blind Bargain'' (1922) *''All the Brothers Were Valiant'' (1923) *''While Paris Sleeps'' (1923) *''The Shock'' (1923) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1923) *''The Next Corner'' (1924) *''He Who Gets Slapped'' (1924) *''The Monster'' (1925) *''The Unholy Three'' (1925) *''The Phantom of the Opera'' (1925) *''The Tower of Lies'' (1925) *''The Blackbird'' (1926) *''The Road to Mandalay'' (1926) *''Tell It to the Marines'' (1926) *''Mr. Wu'' (1927) *''The Unknown'' (1927) *''Mockery'' (1927) *''London After Midnight'' (1927) *''The Big City'' (1928) *''Laugh, Clown, Laugh'' (1928) *''While the City Sleeps'' (1928) *''West of Zanzibar'' (1928) *''Where East is East'' (1929) *''Thunder'' (1929) *''The Unholy Three'' (1930) Category:Filmographys